


Up In Smoke

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Photography, Manipulation, Mentions of Violence, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's another gem I found while sorting fic today, this one only a few months old.  The original post crossed my dash and all I did was reblog it without adding anything other than a few tags.  <a href="http://possiblywonderful.tumblr.com/">Julia</a> saw them and this happened.  Tags & Julia's mini-freakout can be seen <a href="http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/post/72058346039/annabethlemorte-possiblywonderful-omg-first">here</a> .</p><p>All blame lies with her, I regret nothing.   -.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [possiblywonderful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblywonderful/gifts).



> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

“Smile!”

Derek looks up in surprise at the bright flash of light, “What are you doing?”  He eyes the camera in Kate’s hands and lifts his t-shirt to cover his chest, “Did you just take a picture of me?”

Kate nods, a huge smile on her face, “Oh come on, will you put the shirt down and smile for me?”

“What if,” Derek looks around nervously, “what if someone sees?”

“No one’s gonna see.”  Kate pouts at him, “We’re the only ones here.” She sighs and lowers the camera, “I just wanted a few photos of you to remember the weekend, but if you don’t want to…”

Derek rushes forward, “No, I,” he blushes, “you can take some,” Derek chews on his bottom lip, “if you want.  I just-”

“No,” Kate shakes her head as she sits on the edge of the bed, “it’s fine.  You don’t want me taking pictures of you.”  She sniffs dramatically and reaches up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, “I get it.  I guess this weekend means more to me than it does for you.”

“No!  It’s not that.”  Derek shifts from foot to foot, face twisting nervously, “This weekend means so much to me, I swear. I just,” he squeezes his eyes shut and takes a breath, his words spilling out in a rush, “you have to promise no one will see them.”  Derek doesn’t see Kate’s tiny smirk at his words, just the brilliant smile she gives him when he opens his eyes.

Kate slowly raises the camera, “Only if you’re sure, sweetie.”

Derek lowers his t-shirt, “I’m sure.” He nods, more to convince himself than anything and then smiles, “I want to see them afterwards, though. Okay?”

“Of course, baby.”

Derek never does see the photos from that night. He never knows that Kate emails that second photograph to his mother, along with the caption: _‘I promise to take care of your sweet boy when you’re gone.’_

...Never knows it’s the last thing his mother sees before his family home goes up in flames.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
